The present invention relates generally to the field of backup and restore, and more particularly to scheduling backup jobs among multiple backup clients with a common backup window.
In information technology, a backup, or the process of backing up, refers to the copying and archiving of computer data so the copied computer data may be used to restore the original data after a data loss event. Applications and hardware can fail regardless of how reliable a PC or server is, therefore a backup solution is vital in today's information age. Though once costly and complex, computer backups are now inexpensive, simple to use, and depending on the solution, completely automated. A well-developed data protection strategy is important in order to protect data, time, and/or money. The highest priorities of a data protection strategy are to keep data safe and to choose hardware and software that fits with a data protection strategy.